Weekend Games
by wearegliding5683
Summary: Weekends at Beacon Academy can be extremely boring. That's why Ruby Rose has come up with the best idea of all: games every weekend. What happens when she drags her teammates and others into weekend-long games? AU, think RWBY Chibi basically.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new fanfiction! I have wanted to do something lighter and more easy going. This is my answer to that. I hope that you enjoy the story. I plan on doing a couple of mini-stories about murder mysteries, but I'm open to having them play some other games if you have something in mind, I would love to hear it. Anyways, I do not own any of these rights, all rights go to Monty Oum and the team at Rooster Teeth. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

With a curdling crack, the door to Team RWBY's dorm room slammed open. Yet, the sound was nothing compared to what happened next.

"Alas, how shall we go on?" Ruby Rose stood before seven of her peers, dressed in a ball gown. "My sweet, sweet butler how could this happen?"

"Ah, Ruby, what are you talking about?" Yang asked, her head tilted sideways at her half-sister's chatter. "And what are you wearing?"

"What are we even all doing here?" Nora popped up behind the group of students all waiting around in the center of the dorm room. "Why did you send us a message saying emergency meeting in your dorm?"

"What?" Ruby asked, throwing her arms up. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "I sent you the invitations like a month ago! You all said that you were up for it!"

"Ruby what are you talking about?" Yang raised an eyebrow, unsure of if her sister was going insane or not.

"I think she's talking about this," Weiss said, dropping a piece of card stock on the ground in front of the group. "And if I'm remembering correctly, I never said I was going to play this little game of yours."

The group of students leaned forward, doing their best to read the information on the paper. They all seemed to be having trouble with the small print on the face until Blake grabbed the card.

"You are humbly invited to a weekend of murder mystery fun. You will receive more information about your character shortly." She gave Ruby a questionable look. "Did I really get an invitation, I don't remember it."

"Oh come on, I hand delivered the character cards!" Ruby hollered, frustration building in every inch of her body. She began to pace the room as she listed off people and characters. "Weiss, you're Freda Jones, the arrogant, cheating wife of Hector Jones, Jaune. Blake, you're the mysterious new girl in town who no one has ever tried to talk to because they are all afraid of her. You have got to be kidding me!"

"Ah-ha! Do not make assumptions of all your fellow comrades," Ren stepped forward, twirling the fake moustache he stuck to his upper lip. "For I, Number 2, have not forgotten the heinous crime committed on this glorious evening. For that, we must find who has dirtied their hands and bring justice to them!"

"Ren, are you sure you're not just feeling sick?" Nora asked, poking at his face where the stick on moustache was beginning to peel away from the skin.

"Nora, if you keep doing that, it's going to fall off," Ren insisted, trying to back away from her pushy behavior.

"You look better without it on," Nora said, reaching for it but each time she was just too slow.

"I'm in character. You should be too," Ren ordered, placing a small wooden pipe into his mouth.

"Oh character! Who am I?" Nora jumped up, as though she hadn't heard anything that was already said in the group.

"You're Adeline Remington, the richest woman in town." Ren lectured her, giving her a serious look. "You're blunt and selfish and none of the other citizens like you."

"Wait, you're not supposed to know about each other's characters yet!" Ruby cut in, all of her plans going up in flames.

"I couldn't help it, Ruby. You gave it to her, and the second you were out of sight, she gave it to me." Ren explained his reasoning for having looked at Nora's card.

"Well fine, I see that none of you, except for Ren, are prepared for our evening of murder mystery fun. Luckily, I kind of saw this coming, so I made two copies of each character's card." Ruby exclaimed, not paying mind to the groan that exploded throughout the room. She opened the top drawer of her desk, finding bits and pieces of who knows what inside. It took her two more drawers and a lot of digging, but eventually she lifted a stack of card stock high in the air. "My sweet, sweet children you are alive!"

Before anyone could stop her, Ruby was handing out the cards. She waited and watched as everyone scanned over the information. A hand shot up, as Pyrrha's face distorted into a confused expression.

"I have a little question," she said, turning her paper around for everyone to see.

"No, don't do that. Here come out in the hallway with me," Ruby pulled the girl along with her. "Now, what's your question?"

"Well, it says I'm a police officer, but I've never been a police officer before. How am I supposed to do that?" Pyrrha asked, innocence dripped from her voice in a manner that Ruby couldn't even be frustrated with her.

"We're just pretending," Ruby nodded, "so there's no pressure to actually be your character. You're just supposed to pretend you are who the paper says."

"Pretend to be the police?" Pyrrha's voice didn't give any sign that she understood what was going on.

"Yes, it's all make believe. Like Ren's moustache," Ruby hoped her explanation was working.

"Okay, I think I know what you mean," Pyrrha said, though her confidence was still lacking.

Upon reentering the dorm room, Ruby was determined to get the murder mystery underway. Ever since the month before, she'd been planning every little detail about the party, and while a little part of her brain questioned how it would all work, she shoved that part into a small box that it could never break out of. Now that everyone had read their character cards, she was prepared to begin the evening of mystery and wonder.

"Welcome all to the Beacon Academy," she announced to her fellow classmates, "we shall answer the biggest question in all of Vale tonight."

"Why the White Fang is targeting Beacon?" Weiss asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"The second biggest question in all of Vale!" Ruby's voice got louder.

"Why Ozpin always carries around that cane when he doesn't seem to need it?" Yang asked, as everyone around her nodded their heads in wonder.

"Yang, you're supposed to be on my side," Ruby grumbled.

"Oh, ah, right. The biggest question in all of Vale!" Yang shouted. She instantly turned to Jaune, "But really, why do you think he carries that thing around?"

Jaune shrugged, a little unsure of everything that had happened since he woke up that morning.

"Now to begin, we must go around the room and introduce ourselves," Ruby explained. "I will begin-"

"Wait," Ren interrupted, rushing to Ruby's side. "They may know their characters, but they aren't in character." He gave a look around to the other students in the room. While Ruby and Ren were prepared and in costume, everyone else was just, standing there.

"Well, I was hoping that everyone else would find something to wear for tonight," Ruby admitted the smallest of flaws in her plan.

"We need not worry about that, for I, Number 2, have come prepared!" Ren said, before leaving the room.

"Ren, where are you going?" Nora asked, peeking her head out of the door.

"Nora, I already told you, I'm not Ren right now. I'm Number 2," he whispered, pulling in a metal rack. "Ta-da!"

Ren unzipped a plastic sheet that was covering hangers filled with different costumes. He started to unhook them before handing them over to the correct people.

"Number 2, you are the perfect number two," Ruby said, high fiving Ren. She wasted no more time, pushing people to change into the outfits prepared for them.

"Purple isn't really my color. Do I have to wear this?" Weiss asked.

"You said you would come to the murder mystery night, so you have to wear it!" Ruby ordered.

Once everyone had changed into their costumes, Ruby situated everyone around the room before once again, beginning the event.

"Welcome everyone, to Beacon Academy's first ever dinner party. I, your host Maddie Hart, have prepared finger sandwiches and carrot sticks," Ruby gave a warm welcome.

"These look like the sandwiches and carrots that we had for lunch, just cut up into smaller bites." Jaune said, until he was hushed by Ruby.

"Let us all go around the room and introduce ourselves! Like I said, I'm Maddie Hart. I live in the small but heart-warming cottage that you are in right now." She gave a wink around the room, expecting no one to break character. "Sally, introduce yourself."

"Howdy y'all, I'm Sally Alder. I'm the butler of this here house." Yang said using a thick southern drawl.

"What are you doing, Yang?" Ruby asked, her fists clenched with frustration over her friends and sister's inability.

"You said we could act any way that we wanted as long as we fit in with these cards. So, I opted to give Sally an accent." Yang said, her arms folded over her chest.

"You're mad that you're the butler."

"Not mad, just unhappy."

"That's the same thing."

"Is not," Yang said, sticking her chin in the air. She was wearing a black three-piece suit with a navy tie. She'd also managed to stick a monocle into her left eye. Fitting the image that Ruby had, had for her.

"Well, I for one think this cottage that you own is below me," Weiss stopped the fighting by announcing herself. Her purple gown gave the appearance of wealth and beauty. It had a tight fit around the waist, but fanned out from the bottom. "I, Freda Jones, believe that only beautiful things should be a part of my life."

"Right, yes, ah, that," Jaune sputtered in, "I agree with my wife because I am Hector Jones of the Jones family." He shrugged, but Ruby gave him a thumbs up. He, too, was wearing a suit, but a purple vest and tie that better matched his wife's dress.

The two fit their characters well; then again, Ruby had picked out their characters so they didn't have to try too hard.

An evil, cackling laugh erupted from the far corner of the room. "You may find yourself above this, but I am the only one in this town that is truly above you all." Nora's voice was quiet yet chilling. "After all, I am Adeline Remington!"

Blake yawned; resting her head on the back of the chair she was sitting on. She was the only one in a comfortable outfit of a simple black t-shirt and jeans. "So why are we all here again?"

"It's Jane Doe, the mysterious newcomer in town!" Ruby said, introducing her to the other guests. "We are here tonight to better get to know the newest member of our town. I thought it would be best to host such a party, since Officer Mapleton said Jane didn't seem to have many friends."

"Oh, that's me right?" Pyrrha asked, wearing a navy blue uniform with a metal badge stuck to the left shoulder. "I'm Officer Mapleton, at you service." She stood, saluting everyone.

"And I, am the private eye, that no one in town dares to question. For I am Number 2," Ren said, a grin on his face.

"Number 2? That's your like actual name?" Blake asked, wondering where Ruby had gotten all of the names she'd picked out.

Ruby tip toed over to her sister, whispering in her ear. "Now you have to fall over dead, Yang."

"What? But we only just started? Why do I have to die now?" Yang hollered, giving away the surprise.

"Because it's a murder mystery, someone has to die. Please, just die." Ruby begged.

"Oh, no! I feel quite flush. I'm a thinking, I ain't gonna make it!" Yang called out, stumbling about the room in a high dramatic scene. She fell to the ground in the center of the room, reaching out for Ruby. "My dear Missus, please find w-who killed me."

And that's when the real fun began.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy to have you back for chapter two! I'm going to apologize right now if this is confusing at all. I tried to make it not confusing, but I have everything written down and plotted out. So what might not seem confusing to me might seem very confusing to you. Anyways, I hope that you have fun reading this little fun side story.

* * *

Before anyone could move, Ruby pulled a new stack of notecards out of thin air. She passed them around prior to announcing, "Now, we must discuss what has happened before our very eyes!"

The seven people left glanced down at the cards in their hands. A secret was written down on each card with only one rule. Each card had a trigger word, and the owner of the card could not reveal their secret until their trigger word came up in a conversation, and not from their own mouth.

"My poor butler, I must avenge you!" Ruby shouted out, wiping the non-existent tears from her eyes. She was on the ground holding Yang's 'corpse' in her arms. "You lived well, but alas, you have left me."

"Avenge? How do we that you didn't do it?" Weiss asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"Why, little old me? I would never. Sally was my dear friend and butler," Ruby said, over exaggerating her anguish.

"Maybe you weren't paying her enough money? She never looked like she had enough to buy what she needed to survive," Blake said, giving a questioning look to Ruby.

"Money you say," Nora said, practically yelling to the six other 'alive' people in the room. "I have heard a little rumor going around town. One that involves you!" She pointed directly at Jaune, who began looking whipping his head back and forth as everyone stared him down.

"Me? What have you heard about me? I mean, I didn't do anything. I would never do anything," he stumbled out, feeling the pressure of having all eyes on him.

"Sally was holding something over your head, wasn't she?" Nora asked, jumping forward as she poked Jaune in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Holding something over my head? I don't now what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! It had to do with your cash income. You recently had a great deal of money come into your possession, didn't you?" Nora asked, a serious look was given to Jaune.

"So what if I did? Anyways, how do you know about that?" Jaune asked, gaining the slightest bit of confidence, as he leaned forward.

"Did you forget? I'm the richest woman in town, I know every time money falls into anyone's hands. After all, I have to know my competition, right?" Nora said, shrugging at the thought. So what if she looked into their bank accounts illegally?

"But how did you know that Yang was holding that over my head?" Jaune asked.

"You were paying her once a week to keep quiet about something. I figured that was the only possible thing that you could want to keep hidden from the rest of us." Nora said, before she let out a thunderous laugh that bellowed out into the room.

"It's not my fault!" Jaune said, jumping up and attempting to defend himself. It seemed as though everyone was finally getting in tune with their character. "I had all of this money, and then one day it just all disappeared. I just couldn't lose all that money and become a nobody."

"A likely story!" Nora said, her finger pointed at him.

"Umm," Pyrrha said, from the corner of the room. "I too have seen some unusual behavior coming from Number Two."

Ren began to stroke his moustache, giving her an evil eye. From beside Ruby and Weiss' bunk bed, he shifted from foot to foot ready to hear the damage about to be done.

"What have you seen Officer Mapleton?" Ruby asked, still holding Yang in her arms.

"Number Two has been, ah, disappearing in the middle of the night. There are some nights that I have tried to follow him, but he just disappears without a trace. It's highly suspicious behavior," Pyrrha said, giving out the facts on the card.

Everyone turned to look at Ren, expecting an answer for his actions. He stood motionless beside the bed. His eyes were honing in on Pyrrha, who still wasn't completely comfortable with the situation at hand.

"My job takes me many places. I have always known when you have followed me. I cannot allow you to see my work, so I lose you along the way before I get to where I'm truly going," Ren admitted.

"But still, it's a little questionable," Weiss said, "what's so important that you can't tell us?"

"Has someone hired you for a super secret job?" Nora asked, breaking her character slightly.

"My work is private, and I cannot say what I am doing in the night." Ren said, standing up straight with a serious look on his face, warning them not to ask again.

"Wait, if we have two detective people in town, why don't we just leave this murder to them?" Blake asked from the desk.

"Because they can't be trusted!" Ruby said, launching herself off the ground so fast that Yang dropped from her lap and hit her head.

"Ouch," Yang grumbled from the floor, "just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

"Oh, oops, sorry," Ruby said, looking down to her sister. "Anyways, we can't trust Number Two or Officer Mapleton!"

"Why can't you trust me?" Pyrrha asked, slightly nervous at what she was about to be accused or not accused of doing.

Ruby stepped forward in a valiant stance, "You hate Number Two, don't you? He came into town and ruined all of your work. Now you rarely get called, since Number Two can do your job faster and better. You're jealous of him. So, how can we trust what you say you've seen?"

"Well, he did say that he knew she was following him," Weiss pointed out.

"Fine, then how can we trust that you aren't over exaggerating in order to make Number Two simply look bad?"

"I would never do something like that. I just want justice for everyone in town." Pyrrha said, attempting to defend herself.

"A likely story," Nora said, once more.

Ren turned to Nora, "You said that last time."

"Well it was, and it is again this time."

"How about we all just keep doing our own jobs then," Pyrrha attempted to smooth over the rising tension in the room as the secrets slowly began to be revealed.

"We can't all go back to doing our jobs as you so put Officer Mapleton, because Sally was murdered!" Jaune pointed back at the body on the ground. He then turned and pointed to Nora. "I have heard my own share of rumors and one specifically to do with you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"No, you didn't."

"But I did."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"I didn't, wait no I mean I did! I heard that you were trying to get Sally to work for you, but every time you asked, she refused!" Jaune finally spat out.

"I don't need someone like _her_ working for me."

"Someone like her? Someone who rejected you?" Number Two asked, pulling out a notepad and writing down some information.

"What are you writing down?" Nora asked, going to grab for the paper, but Ren was too fast. He pocketed it and stopped Nora from searching farther.

"So what? I asked her to come work for me, better pay too. It's not a big deal. She rejected the offer, but I wasn't upset." Nora said, playing it cool as she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not a big deal? Then why did you just lie?" Blake asked.

"Yes, why lie about trying to steal my employees?" Ruby asked, holding the back of her right hand to her forehead as though she were about to faint.

"I wouldn't say you're all too innocent either," Blake shot back. "On my first day here, Sally told me that you were a terrible boss. That you yelled and screamed at the help any chance you got. Sally was thinking about quitting, even thinking about taking Adeline up on that offer of hers."

Ruby inched backwards as everyone raised an eyebrow at the town's sweetheart. She held her hands up, "I would never do such a thing. She was my friend and trusted employee!"

"So she was lying?"

"I might have gotten angry every once and a while."

"She said on a daily basis."

"Okay, fine but if they knew how to do their jobs, I wouldn't have to yell at them."

"But your first day here wasn't all peaches and cream either," Weiss said. She was staring down Blake from across the room. "I saw you and Sally fighting late that night when everyone else had gone home. Why were you already causing trouble for our peaceful town?"

"I simply told her to quit her job. She got mad because she thought I was trying to tell her what to do. The fight only lasted a minute, besides you had to have been in the conversation in order to understand where it started and ended." Blake responded, perhaps the smoothest of all of the responses so far. "We should really be looking at Maddie for cheating out her employees in pay and treatment."

Before the conversation could go on, Ren jumped out into the center of the room. He spun around looking at each of the people standing around. "I have decided to share with yout he mission I have most recently been on."

"That was a quick change of heart," Yang said from her place on the floor.

"Yang you're dead, stop talking," Ruby lectured her, scolding her with her pointer finger. She then turned back to Ren, "Go on, Number Two."

"I was hired by that man," Ren said pointing to the only other boy in the room, Jaune, "to check in on this wife. I have found that Mrs. Freda Jones is cheating on her husband!"

Ruby gasp, shocked as she stared at Weiss. Though, she had written the cards and knew the information from the start.

Weiss stood, gazing at her nails, paying little middle to the information that had just surfaced. When she finally did decide to answer their questionable looks, she was interrupted.

The door slammed open once more, only this time it was not Ruby entering, but a certain faunus and blue haired boy. "Did someone say detectives? Have no fear, the junior detectives are in the house."

"That didn't rhyme," Ruby pointed out.

"What?" Sun asked, confused.

"Nothing."

"You're a little late, Sun. The detective talk was five minutes ago," Blake informed the other faunus.

It was only now that Sun and Neptune took in the scene unfolding before them. A grin spread across Sun's face before he burst out into guttural laughter. "What are you all doing? Why are you all dressed like that? What is this?"

"Wait what part did we walk in on? I heard you talk about detectives, so I went to get Sun and then came right back. How did you move past that so quickly?" Neptune asked, admitting to having been listening the entire time.

"We were at the part where," Ruby froze, her eyes glowed with excitement, "you can be who Weiss is cheating on Jaune with!"

All eyebrows shot up, before Sun stopped. "Wait, no we're not joining this."

Before they could back out of the room, Nora was stepping towards them, the floor rumbling with every step. "Oh, yes you are."


End file.
